1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for initializing hardware of a computer system, and especially relates to a system and method for initializing hardware of a computer system by use of a board support package (BSP).
2. Background of the Invention
A board support package (BSP) is the common name for all board hardware-specific codes, and typically consists of a boot loader, an OEM adaptation layer (OAL) and board-specific device drivers. The BSP is responsible for the initialization of most or all of the hardware on a main board, while a ROM (read-only memory) monitor is responsible for processing various commands entered by users from a console. The ROM monitor generally provides a simple command prompt, with options for reading/writing memory and perhaps some power-on testing facilities that are useful before a kernel boots. The commands entered by users are used for program debugging, system diagnostics, configuration and program execution, etc.
The BSP should initialize most of the hardware on the main board while a computer system boots up. The ROM monitor should provide as much software support as possible, for the efficient research and development of computer systems and for efficiently testing manufactured computer systems. With the support of the ROM monitor, users can complete tasks that otherwise require testing equipment to complete. Nowadays, there are many embedded central processing units (CPUs) with various structures, such as pocket PC CPUs. For the sake of optimum performance, the CPUs with various structures should be matched with different BSPs. Based on this need, China Patent Application No. 01132224.1 provides a BSP simulation method. The method can simulate parts of functions of the BSP, for debugging communication programs under a personal computer environment.
The above-mentioned method can only partly perform functions of the BSP. The BSP cannot be wholly used to ensure smooth operation of hardware coupled to the main board. Therefore, a system and method is needed for initiating the hardware based on the BSP.